


When the Moon Falls

by embryolk



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Ancient Egypt, Ancient Egyptian Literature & Mythology, Drama, Drama & Romance, Egypt, Established Relationship, F/M, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, POV Second Person, POV Third Person Omniscient, Past Child Abuse, Reader-Insert, Revolution, Romance, Suffering, Suggestive Themes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:41:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27017500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/embryolk/pseuds/embryolk
Summary: You challenge the rules of nobility to which you belonged to in a time when the pyramids were still young. You fall in love with Atem, a young man with no fortune; trusting that your father, a fair and kind man, will allow you to marry him. But your mother is determined to force you to marry a wealthy man in order to save your family from financial ruin.
Relationships: Atem (Yu-Gi-Oh)/Reader
Comments: 7
Kudos: 7





	When the Moon Falls

The garden pathway led you to the person you wanted to be with for the rest of your life. On either side of the pathway you walked on were chrysanthemums and jasmines. The temple grounds were expansive, full of hidden rooms and the columns you walked past fell behind you.

The air smelled like desert spring mixed with the hot breath of the sun.

You made it to the private sanctuary within the courtyard of the Temple of Amun Ra.

There, your lover's perfectly coiffed hair leaked through the arched entrance to the secluded stone structure of prayer. Your favorite person in the whole world was standing there as promised waiting for you, in gold and ivory robes.

When he saw you, his whole face glowed and his heart fluttered in response to your smile.

He called your name adoringly and you melted into his embrace. His strong arms held you firmly into him and you both enjoyed each other in that innocent moment.

“I missed you,” he said into your hair.

“I missed you even more, Atem,” you uttered into the nook of his neck.

He brushed the back of his hand on your cheek while you rested on him and he gave you that loving smile you knew very well.

Your eyes looked into his deep red violet ones and the softest of blushes ran across your cheeks. He took the same hand that caressed your cheek to cup your face carefully and with gentleness he pressed his lips on yours. You wrapped your arms around him to deepen that kiss.

You both murmured and pledged your love for each other between each kiss.

He gave you goosebumps when he spoke to you and you gave him a wave of euphoria when you spoke about how your days had been since the last time you saw him. He felt especially content that you thought of him and only him during your time apart.

He could only admit that you were the only thing occupying his every thought as well.

You were happy to be with him no matter how long time was allotted.

For that moment, you shook the feelings of despair away. The few moments alone were always worth it, despite them being so secret and short.

You spent your time talking to each other in the private space and when the painful reminder that your departure was imminent you started to feel tears well in your eyes. You pushed the feeling far from your mind.

He took notice of it.

You told him to pay no mind to it, all that mattered was that you were together.

Finally you stood, reality calling you back to a world where hierarchy ruled your life and where Atem was never meant to be a part of that realm with you.

You kissed Atem’s cheek, your lips lingering.

“I have to go,” you whispered, your breath tickling the side of his face. You held in the urge to cry.

Atem got hold of your hands as you tried to walk away, having noticed the sadness in your voice. He pulled you back into another embrace. He said your name one more time and kissed your cheek.

“I love you,” he uttered and your lips met once again.

He pulled away to look at your radiant face, admiring it for the last time until your next encounter.

“I love you more.” You longingly looked into his eyes almost pleading to the Gods that they grant you your wish to be with Atem forever.

*** * ***

The horse galloped through the sands, approaching the enormous estate. The young man riding his steed only stared at his destiny. The wind hit his face, hot to the touch. The morning was unforgiving, but he was never one to forgive so easily either.

He finally stood at the gateway of the villa, latching the horse reins to one of the posts. He stared at the desert sand and his mind was clouded with images of his childhood.

The sun rose over the horizon and his destiny was set and he could only wait patiently for what death might bring.

Death waited for the young man's father, who laid brittle on a bed, to take his last breath.

Death wanted the frail man to complete his duties as a man of noble blood and as a father. So it waited and waited until it was the right moment to strike.

The father, by the name of Aknadin, former advisor to the Pharaoh, was to pass at any moment, and the temple priestess, Ma’at, of the village Iryutu, encouraged the dying man to find it in his heart to sign his name on the papyrus paper.

“The will has been written. You must repent. Please, Great Priest Aknadin of Amarna, Past Servant of Pharaoh, soon you will be facing Osiris. How will you answer when you’ve been asked about your duties as a father? Do you mean to say that you didn’t once, even in your dying breath, have a loving thought towards your only living son?” Ma’at spoke firmly.

Aknadin was weak and could barely speak, but with all the might that was left he only nodded after brief contemplation.

Aknadin proceeded to try and write his name with the brush. The witnesses in the room watched with anticipation.

Ma’at assisted the hand of the weak Aknadin and the ink slowly swept over the papyrus scroll.

Among those witnesses, a young woman with distinct and defined features, resembling that of Bastet, looked toward the outside when she heard the sound of a horse. She saw a tall figure loom towards the open field. She figured it had to be him, the son. It could only be him.

In her alertness, her father, the estate administrator, Rami, urged her to bring the young man in.

She raced down the limestone steps of the hold, to the main hall and proceeded to the vast courtyard. She ran faster than she had in her life and before she knew it she was standing in front of him.

“Seto! He signed!” The girl, with that same bright black hair and dazzling brown eyes, looked into the patient man with glee. “He’s acknowledged you as his son!”

Seto could not believe it and his face was bewildered, but hard to read all the same. He straightened his back as he looked into the manor he had never stepped foot in.

In that instant, Seto could have sworn he heard the angels sing.

*** * ***

“My Lady, you can’t be seeing this man out in secret! You’ll be caught!" Pili, your loyal servant warned while you walked back to your home from your outing with Atem. “And if your mother knows I’ve been part of this, she would surely feed me to the vultures! I’m sorry for being so against this, but I know what I’m talking about!”

“If you don’t let your lips loose, no one will have to know a thing,” you said, trying to ease her mind. “All in due time, Pili. It won’t continue like this anymore. As soon as my loving, gentle soldier of the Greatest of Fifties speaks with my father there won’t be any reason to see each other in secret.”

“I hope he doesn’t delay,” Pili said, bowing her head low.

“I am positive he—” You froze mid-sentence, your optimistic look turned sour at the sight of your older brother, Amasis.

Amasis, in all his arrogance stood in front of the entrance of your home, looking at you.

You dismissed Pili and looked at him, an image of pompous attitude. Certain fractions of your face bunched up while he threw you suspicious looks, ignoring Pili, who had bowed to him before walking inside.

“At the temple, little sister?” your older brother said with a mocking tone.

“Well, yes, Amasis.” You didn’t lie, but it wasn’t like you did a lot of praying either.

“So devout,” he mused, taking your hand into his own. “What a useless way to waste your time.”

He kissed the back of your hand before making his way into the market.

You lived in the sprawling city of Avaris and your brother left to play his games in the city as usual. You walked relieved he didn't drill you with even more questions like he had previously the month before.

You marched inside into your home. The limestone underneath your feet led to the entrance and passed the pool that held many lotuses and flowers that you loved filled the courtyard. You picked one of the poppies and sauntered inside.

The main room was spacious and could be accessed in any which way. You were grateful to be out of the heat, but your heart only burned and wanted to be with Atem every moment of your days.

Your mood improved at the thought of him and you were not able to hide your smile. It was a smile that could light up the whole room.

You called out to your mother, who you could see sitting quietly in the cushioned benches next to your aunt. They were sewing together in comfortable silence before your arrival.

“Quiet child,” your mother scolded you in a hushed tone, she looked at your father who napped comfortably in his seat with his leg raised, resting on an ottoman. “What took you so long?”

You hesitated, but continued shakily. “Many others were in front of the shrine of Amun Ra, it took me a while to get close to give my thanks to his radiance,” you said, looking at your father now with pity. You approached him with worry and kneeled by his side.

Noting your fixation on your father, your mother spoke. “His leg was starting to give out, I gave him some tea and got some medicine from the healer.”

You sighed and touched his leg lightly. “Then, I will be in my chambers, excuse me.”

You disappeared in a matter of seconds, that’s when your aunt resumed the conversation she had with your mother before you arrived.

“Adi will be organizing a little party and it looks like her brother will be attending,” your aunt gossiped.

“The one from Greece?” your mother asked.

“Mhm! And he’s not married and supposed to be rather handsome,” your aunt told your mother. “He owns a flax plantation!”

“Ah! If only the Gods gave us the miracle of the girl finding him suitable to marry or to even consider,” your mother raised her hands in the air to speak about you. “She’s so picky and it will only bring her ruin. What is she intending to do? Wait for the manifestation of Ra himself to come into her chambers and only then will she accept marriage?”

“Well all women hope to be swept off their feet by some benevolent and handsome prince of dreams,” your aunt said, knowing the feeling too well despite her age.

“Her father has spoiled her and gives in to whatever she wants, but this year, no matter how much she howls and kicks, she will get married,” your mother said fiercely.

“May it be the will of Ra,” your aunt reminded your mother.

*** * ***

“Looks like you all lose gentlemen!” a man shouted from the esteemed parlor of Avaris where Amasis gambled your family’s fortune away almost daily.

“Damn this!” Amasis threw down his game pieces in anger, not willing to accept defeat, but angrier that he had lost more money than he should’ve.

From the entrance of the opulent parlor, the city council officials of Avaris stepped in, watching your brother from a distance, not necessarily approving of his behavior.

“Young Amasis must give serious headaches to his father, don’t you think Rathos?” a spectator within this group of men commented.

“Well, I don’t think General Iah is aware of what disgraces befall him behind his back,” Rathos, the older man, responded. “His wife always tries to divert troubles from his attention.”

“It has been rumored that the General’s finances are at a decline” the spectator said.

“That appears to be the case,” Rathos confirmed.

The men sat at a secluded table and gave their orders to the servant man working the establishment.

Amasis all the while was crumbling on the inside not realizing he was being talked about.

*** * ***

Seto stood by the window of the main chambers of the main house of the villa. Only candles and the moonlight filled the room. He stared at his father with reproach and those same images from the morning occupied his mind once again.

The flashes of these short visions were lashes of pain he withheld as a child. The pain came at the hand of the men Aknadin ordered to whip Seto. At that time, Akenadin wore a grin that would make any child want to fume with anger.

The screams that came from his younger self echoed through his mind and the crack of the whips on his back, feeling the oozing lines of blood forming, it all made him grip on the gold coin he had in his hand tighter.

He was only a child then, what could possibly justify anything that happened to him and have his father be the one responsible for his misery?

He looked out into the night sky for what seemed like an eternity and wasn’t disturbed by the man that walked into the chamber. Seto was still lost looking at the stars unbothered.

“I was just in a committee meeting, but came as soon as I heard,” the plump man spoke slowly, “How is High Priest Aknadin doing, Your Grace?”

“Not very well, Mayor Beshoi,” Priestess Ma’at said, her hand falling to her lap, her head down turned. “I don’t think he will make it to see daylight.”

“If that is the will of the Gods,” Beshoi said. “I’ve been told Aknadin’s son showed up. Seto was it?”

“Yes,” Priestess Ma’at said quietly, and gestured toward Seto. “That’s actually the young man there. It looks like by the grace of the All Powerful Amun Ra, Aknadin found it in his heart to finally recognize Seto as his son.”

A cough broke from the lips of Aknadin. The priestess tended to him, announcing to Aknadin that his son was there with him.

“Seto, please, come here.” Ma’at wanted them to exchange a few words, to speak to one another before the Gods took Aknadin away.

Seto was hesitant, but the Priestess continued to insist.

“Let him hear your voice, child,” Ma’at continued.

Seto couldn’t bring himself to say anything. All Aknadin could do was croak.

“Seto is here at your side waiting for you to speak, Aknadin. If Amun Ra has fated you both to face each other after so many years, it’s only just to share some words with your son,” Ma’at encouraged.

Seto's eyes never left his father’s.

Aknadin’s eyes were open pleading almost. He tried to let words out, his mouth agape.

Then after a few moments of silence, the gloss in his clouded eyes faded and no words were uttered.

“Ma’at,” Seto reached out for his father with sudden realization of what just happened.

Ma’at made way for Seto to get closer to his father.

Seto quickly examined his father on the bed. He placed his ear on his father’s chest and couldn’t hear a heartbeat. He raised his head and looked at Ma’at.

“There’s no point,” Seto said, without any particular emotion. “He’s gone.”

“Dead?” Ma’at questioned.

Seto nodded. He backed away to the window once more.

Thus, Priestess Ma’at began chanting a song and at the end of it she finally said, “May Amun Ra have you in his merciful grasp, Aknadin. May you be led to a restful journey.”

Seto inhaled profoundly and there were no tears that he shed, but he felt like that’s all he wanted to do and he could not understand why. He stood looking out the window once more and Ma’at ushered the rest of the witnesses to step out.

Making their way down the steps, Beshoi only had more questions than answers at the death of Aknadin. Anat and Rami followed, the air around them feeling different and constricting in Beshoi’s presence, or was it because of the passing of Aknadin?

“Where did this _supposed_ son of Aknadin come from, Rami?” Beshoi addressed Anat’s father.

“We really don’t know much about him either, Your Grace. He arrived a few days ago from the capital. When Aknadin’s condition worsened, Priestess Ma’at sent word for Seto,” Rami answered.

“He's an exalted healer, trained extensively with the best in Thebes,” Anat added with warm regard to Seto.

“He doesn’t look like a medic to me,” Beshoi said sourly to Anat, wondering why she even spoke highly of a stranger. Anat’s face hardened and her smile turned to a straight line. “He’s an illegitimate child, isn’t he?”

“Y-yes,” Rami said softly, and added in defense. “Only now he’s the owner of this villa and farm fields, along with other properties.”

Rami hadn't noticed the scowl Beshoi had plastered on his face.

“Who’s the mother? Some servant girl that Aknadin had the displeasure of roping himself with?” Beshoi asked disdainfully. Both Anat and Rami were quiet.

Beshoi’s voice left an uncomfortable taste in the air. Rami and Anat stood stiffly at the foot of the stairs with the rotund man.

“Well, I best be on my way.” Beshoi announced calmly.

“I’ll lead you out,” Rami offered reluctantly.

Anat only bowed at the man out of custom, not necessarily out of respect.

Rami followed Beshoi out of the main building. Anat faced down and stared at the bottom of her robes and felt a twinge of embarrassment and sadness for Seto.

“That shouldn’t have troubled you,” Seto’s voice came from the top of the steps. “It was the truth.”

Anat looked at him stunned. He slowly made his way down the steps to her and leaned against the stoned wall opposite of where she stood. He wore commoner clothing and over him was a thin white shawl wrapped around his neck. If she didn’t know any better, he looked something out of a dream despite wearing peasant garments.

“My mother was just a poor girl,” Seto looked toward the location of the main chambers with silent ire where his father laid dead, “and that so called man that just died took her by force.”

Anat’s eyes erupted with sympathy. “Is she alive?”

He looked at her with intensity handed down from his discontent with his father.

“I’m not certain,” Seto cared a whole lot about knowing despite his lack of understanding why he even wanted to bother with such a thought when it seemed useless. “I suppose she’s not.”

He was making his way to the outside for some fresh air; he wanted to clear his head. His only wish was to be away from all the nonsense.

“Sire! Pardon me, I do apologize for not giving my condolences earlier,” Anat stopped Seto in his tracks. She bowed her head and looked at Seto, not wanting to look away from his mesmerizing eyes.

“Your gesture is noted, but I can’t find it in myself to feel any kind of sorrow for the man that brought me into this world the same way one bathes in water,” Seto’s voice sent chills down Anat’s spine, she was frightened by the tone, but entranced by how upfront he was. “I am not a hypocrite, Anat. It’s best for you and everyone else to get that in your minds.”

Anat spent the rest of the night wondering how much her life would change now that Seto was in the picture.

She only hoped the change would be for the best.

*** * ***

Atem stood by the walls of your home, scoping out the area. Looking and searching for something.

That’s when he saw Pili.

He half-ran to her and saluted her. Pili, stunned and frozen in place, waited for the young man to speak.

Inside your home, you were ready for the day and continued on to check on your father.

“Good morning papa,” you announced, entering your father’s private quarters where he worked on his table, sitting in an opulent decorated chair. “How are you feeling?”

“Better my dear, thank you,” your father said, before a frown fell on his face when he brought his attention to the parchment in his hands. You noticed it had been the scroll of current events.

“What news does the scroll bring?” you asked peering through his shoulder.

“The situation is worsening,” your father said, a hint of concern in his voice.

“Will there be war again?” you asked, your mind trying to not envision such a situation come about in your life that may put Atem in harm’s way.

“The kingdom is dividing and hard times are approaching.” Your father looked at you with sincerity that he didn’t need to speak and sighed. “That’s why I would like for you to seriously think about taking a husband. Think about your future.”

“Yes, papa,” you kissed his hand, with an elated smile on your face. “I promise you that this year, without fault, I will get married.”

He brushed your cheek gently before turning back to the scroll on his lap.

After the brief conversation with your father, you took it upon yourself to go to the market to get a few things you needed.

“Child! Child!” Pili called to you, her pattering steps coming to a halt. “I’m so glad I found you!”

“Oh, what is it Pili?” you said, retreating back to get closer to her.

Pili checked around the area to make sure she wouldn’t be heard, then whispered, “The lieutenant is waiting for you in the kiosk!”

“Right now?” Your brows shot up. The thrill of Atem wistfully wanting to see you brought a sudden burning feeling of emotions in your core. The smile, if anyone tried, couldn’t be removed from your face that moment.

“Yes!” Pili said, sharing in your own enthusiasm, her head nodding. “He says he has something urgent to tell you!”

“Thank you, Pili,” you hurriedly picked up your robes and half-ran to the back yard.

The short trip had your heart racing, you didn’t want anyone to notice you and luckily no one had. And there Atem stood robed in his lieutenant uniform. He picked you up by the waist and brought his lips to yours before you could even take a step into the kiosk.

The kiss left you flushed and slightly embarrassed. You scanned the area with your eyes darting every which way to make sure no one was looking. He couldn’t take his eyes off you.

The worry in Atem’s face was evident when he had pulled away. You traced your fingers over your lips and then your lips down turned.

“What’s wrong, Atem?” you asked. You wanted him to ease your mind, but his solemn face only made you more anxious.

“This afternoon, my company and I will be heading to Kerma.” Atem tilted his head to the side by a fraction, his eyes were an impenetrable red-violet.

“To do what, exactly?” you pressed for more information.

“You know they don’t give us any briefings beforehand, my love.” He smiled warmly placing both his hands on your arms.

“How long will you be gone?” your voice was fainter, your fingers reaching for the tip of his golden bang.

A hint of melancholy washed through his eyes. "They didn’t say either.”

“Do you think a war can start from this?” Your hands reached for his strong arms, and you squeezed timidly.

“It’s probable,” he admitted regrettably. Your heart sunk.

You held him the instant the thought of anything happening to him popped in your head. It was unthinkable.

“Why don’t you speak with my father before you depart? He told me again today that I must marry someone,” the panic in your voice only caused heartache for Atem.

“I know, my love. But I doubt that your father would want you to marry a simple lieutenant with no fortune like myself,” he said with a defeated tone.

“If my father wanted me to marry whomever he wanted he would’ve done it already. He loves me Atem, I am sure that he will let me choose who I marry,” you argued.

“He’s probably confident you will decide on someone within your class,” he said, turning from you achingly slow, ashamed of himself. Your hands were in the air for only a moment before you brought them down.

Soft cries escaped from you while he had his back turned. You sat at the stone bench of the kiosk, feeling defeated yourself, slumping in what you felt like misery rising from your chest.

“Do you not love me then?” you asked and that made Atem angrier with himself for making you doubt him.

How could he ever do such a thing to cause you any pain or doubt? He loved you. Of course he did.

He rushed to your side, the look in his eyes full of determination to make this situation right, to put you at ease. His hand reached inside his robes to his makeshift inside pocket, taking the soft cloth you gave him as a token of your affection so long ago. He still kept it close to him because to him that was another way to keep you forever near his heart.

He held your hand with one hand, and the other wiped your tears away with the gentle cloth.

“You know there’s nothing in this world that matters more to me than you,” he cooed, wiping each tear away. “I would drive myself mad if I ever lost you. My moon, don’t ever doubt my love for you. Never.”

You sniffed and only looked at him with devotion and clarity. Your chest felt lighter, but worry still filled your bones.

“I’ll keep you in my heart,” he promised, gesturing at your token and tucking it back into his robes. He then placed your hand over his chest where his beating heart rested.

“I want to forge my bond with you forever, Atem,” you still said with certain pleading. “Please, please.”

He held you and you cried softly letting your tears roll down to his arm.

*** * ***

“What do you mean you lost five hundred gold?!” your mother roared. “How do you expect us to pay?”

Amasis breathed nervously. “I do have a week to pay what I owe, ama.”

“It’s inconceivable!” your mother thundered. “You know very well that we are falling apart at the seams and this is what you do? You keep gambling and making a fool of yourself like nothing is going on? Where do you think I’m going to get this money for you? Hm? What excuse am I to give to your father?”

Amasis lowered his head in shame, his mind filled with guilt. He was still that little boy always getting into trouble, only this time he was already an adult having to face the consequences.

“No Amasis, not this time. You won’t get a single gold piece from me. Figure it out for yourself. This is your problem.” Your mother walked away from Amasis.

Your brother’s breathing quickened and he held onto his hands forcefully and his eyes darted to the floor trying to concoct any plan that would get him out of his situation.

*** * ***

“What are you thinking, Shada?” Seto asked the young man sitting within the quarters where scriptures and scrolls laid about.

“It appears that both earnings for your estates are in order for the most part,” Shada turned pensive through each statement on the papyrus papers before him. “But it looks like there are some discrepancies in the Tanin property.”

Seto looked at his friend, a flash of curiosity flashing across his face.

“Why don’t you go to the city of Avaris? Talk to that bank operative… I think his name is…”

“Faruq," Seto remembered. "Perhaps he took advantage of Akenadin’s illness to make a profit.”

Shada sighed. “When will you get used to calling him your father?”

Seto scoffed. “He never was.”

"He acknowledged you as his son and left you with everything!” Shada exclaimed. "You'd think that would count for something."

Seto let out a dry laugh and kept looking through documents and other scrolls.

Shada looked through the room and saw the cobwebs and dead bugs in the corners.

"Ah, to think he had all the fortune to dream of and he lived like this,” Shada’s hand gestured toward the interior of the room. “The main residence is a disaster and the furniture is practically falling apart.”

“Ma’at mentioned to me that before Aknadin's wife and children died of the Cyprian plague, he closed himself off not giving a care about anything or anyone,” Seto explained.

“But he was still making gold like it was all he was good for," Shada said brightly.

Seto nodded, hiding the faintest of smiles.

“Who would’ve thought so much affluence would fall into your lap, when only just a few weeks ago, Madam Ela was hounding you down for you to pay the chamber fee at her inn."

“No one gets rich helping those in need.” Seto gave a genuine look at Shada.

“Now you have fortune, a very important title,” Shada chuckled. “If only you knew how much I envy you.”

“Sure, money is very important.” Seto smiled, taking a single gold coin in his hand and tossed it paying no mind to it. “For some.”

Shada shrugged and continued looking through the documents on the table.

“Do you know what I lack, Shada?” Seto began.

Shada hummed with a brow raised at Seto.

“A family.”

Shada blinked at his friend’s confession. Seto crouched next to Shada’s seat and began pouring out his desires.

“I’d like to come to home and find a kind, fair woman waiting for me. And my children… imagine two healthy children running to me, latching on to my legs. Heirs.”

“Well, what are you waiting for? Do it! Find yourself a wife, my friend,” Shada encouraged. “The children will surely follow.”

Seto nodded, more determined than ever to build what he never grew up with. A family, and he was going to have one… one way or another.

**Author's Note:**

> I had a vision and I couldn’t let go of it. This isn’t by any means supposed to be historically accurate, but I am taking some Ancient Egyptian facts and things from actual research and inserting them in the best way I see fit. Writing this felt like the pieces were falling into place where they needed to go by themselves. It’s romance! It’s a story told time and time again and I want to write as simply and plainly as possible using these magnificent characters that I’ve loved for most of my life.
> 
> I’m also just basically poorly translating dialogue from this show I watched so long ago and applying it to the Yu-Gi-Oh-Verse, specifically during the Ancient Egypt time period. I am also just taking huge liberties with how the culture and society worked back then so just bear with me. 
> 
> Along with 2nd Person POV, it will also be 3rd Person Omniscient. So, you, my beautiful star, will be able to see everything else that goes on in the story while still being a part of it. 
> 
> If that doesn’t pique your interest let me know and I can try my best to make it strictly 2nd Person POV.
> 
> If you have any interest in me continuing this, please let me know. For now this is the only thing I feel like I have ready enough to share and will probably just make changes as needed.
> 
> Any feedback or comments would be immensely appreciated! I know it isn’t easy sometimes, but if this makes you feel anything please feel free to let me know.
> 
> Thank you so much for reading.


End file.
